


Whatever You Need

by susies_fandom_wonders



Series: Under the Mask [14]
Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, after the events of utm, aka self-indulgent fic, des has a nightmare, des has a nightmare about raymond dying and liv and nate help him, one of my shorter fics because i had no idea what else to add without it becoming very stretched out, utm au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:25:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susies_fandom_wonders/pseuds/susies_fandom_wonders
Summary: Desmond wakes Olivia and Nate up due to a nightmare.





	Whatever You Need

Nate was slowly woken up by a soft noise, a gentle tremble, by his side. His eyes blearily opened, and was met by the dark shadows of his room. He shifted, body still heavy with sleep, and raised an arm to rub his eyes. On the other side of the bed, Olivia was shifting, as well, and when Nate turned away to turn on his bedside lamp, he could hear her mumbling quietly to herself. When Nate turned again, his gaze fell onto Olivia’s, and he searched her tired, confused gaze before he looked down at Desmond, whose eyes were scrunched up, grimace pulling on his lips, as his body convulsed and twitched in his sleep. Olivia paused, then placed a hand on Des’s shoulder, shaking him lightly.

“Desmond – wake up, hon –” Desmond’s eyes shot open, and he gave a harsh, shuddering gasp as he sat up, nearly ramming his head into Olivia’s in the process. She pulled her hand away, eyes widening in shock as her lips turned down in a deep frown. Des’s eyes were almost wild as he looked around the room, breathing heavy. A hand made its way to his chest, gripping his nightshirt tightly.

“Hey – hey, Des –” Nate reached out, touching Des’s cheek to turn the red-eyed man’s gaze towards him. Des’s eyes searched Nate’s face, glazed and hazy from sleep. His long hair tumbled in strands across his face; Nate’s other hand came up, brushing the stray strands away and tucking them behind his ear, and Des flinched. “Hey. It’s okay. You just had a nightmare. Okay?” Olivia slowly placed a hand on his shoulder and began to rub small circles into it, her eyebrows crunching in worry. Slowly, Desmond’s grip on his shirt loosened, then dropped, limp, to his lap. He gave another shuddering breath, eyes closing for a moment.

“I’m sorry –” Des’s voice was quiet, groggy.

“Don’t apologize.” Nate gave a small, gentle kiss onto Des’s lips, hand traveling from Des’s cheek to run his thumb over the man’s cheekbone, just under his eyes. “You can’t control your nightmares. They just happen.”

Des gave a slow nod, but otherwise remained silent as his breathing began to even out. Olivia looked at Nate over Des’s head. “Do you want to tell us about it?” She finally asked. Desmond shook his head.

“No.”

“Is there anything we can do for you?” Desmond hesitated, then shook his head again.

“No.” Des rubbed his eyes with a hand, giving a long sigh. “No, I’m – I’ll be fine. Just give me a minute.”

Olivia gave a soft hum, combing her fingers through Des’s hair and planting a kiss on his temple. “Whatever you need, sweetheart.”


End file.
